Mexican Wasteland
by writingrox12
Summary: A OneShot on how Pepper met up with The Gang.....::Pepper's Point of Veiw::


Author's Notes: This is a one-shot, possibly continued if I have enough reviews :hint hint: Just kidding, but I might continue. Its In Pepper's Point Of Veiw and I got the inspiration from another fic called 'Life For Rent' and I cant remember the author's name. Its got a totally different plot though and I hope the author isnt mad at me!

* * *

It was so hot. Unbelivably hot. If there was any gravel or tar on the ground, I was positive you could fry an egg on it. Or probobly boil one with the humid and muggy air that surrounded me as I walked. My knee-high boots clung to my sweaty calves with every step. Now I wished I had gone for the sneakers instead. I knew the boots were cheaper but if I had known I would be this uncomfortable, I would have never bought these from that old man.

I sighed and reached up, wiping the sweat off of my leaking forehead. Seven cars had passed me already and I had tried to flag down each and every one of them. So far, no avail. I sighed and saw a gas station with some Spanish name. Yes, I was still in Mexico. I was aiming for Texas. Planning on visiting some old friends up there, but there was absolutely no way I was going to make it there on foot. I had to find some form of transportation. It looked like I was going to have to go inside and announce the fact that I had no way of getting anywhere. Some perve was bound to pick me up. Lets face it, I had a tank top and a skirt on. There was no way possible that some redneck stoner wouldn't pick upa pretty girl. But, if worst came to worst, I had a jack knife stored safely in my boot. I had a plan for everything that could happen.

Situation A:

Some guy could try to feel my up in the back of his old, crappy pick-up truck.

Resolution A:

Whip out my knife, but leave it closed, threaten that if he doesn't get away from me I'll cut his pecker off.

Situation B:

I'm walking down the raod, waiting for a nice guy to come and pick me up and then this jack ass comes along trying to murder me just for the hell of it.

Resolution B:

I whip out my knife and open it, telling him that if he takes another step, hes dead.

Situation C:

Well, I haven't really thought about situation C but you can probobly guess that it had something to do with my knife.

I walked into the stuffy gas station and saw a fridge full of water and sodas. I pulled my wallet out of my bra and grabbed one, walking over to the line to pay for it. The guy standing in front of my kept looking back at me, smiling. He was a lot taller than me, which wasn't hard to pull of since I was only 5' 5". His red hair hung in his equallygreenish-blue eyes and I couldn't help but think that his one dimple on his left cheek was cute. It amused me that he only had one. And right above his lip there was a dark freckle. It looked like it was black. I giggled slightly and he turned around after he payed his money for the beer. I caught a glimpse of his I.D. I saw that his first name was Travis. He walked out the door and leaned against the window. I half wondered if he was waiting for me as I payed for my Aquafina. I smirked a bit at the thought

As I walked out the door, I heard someone address me.

"Hey, you."

I turned around and saw the man standing there, smoking a ciggarette and still leaning against the window. I smiled slightly as he approached me. Something about him just made me smile. He held his hand out to me and I took it, shaking it.

"I'm Travis." he said, smiling and I saw his single dimple.

"I'm Pepper." I said.

"Nice to meet you." he said looking around.

I wondered what on earth he was looking for, there wasn't much to see in this Mexican wasteland.

"Do you have a car?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head as I put my wallet back into my bra. He raised his eye brows with a smirkas if he was somewhat suprise that I would do that right in front of him, but hey, I was a ballsy girl and this guy wasn't going to change that by being really cute.

"You wanna give me a ride?" I asked.

I knew that flirting and winking weren't going to change my chances, so I figured I would just ask him right off the bat.

"Where you headed?" he asked, tilting his head.

I thought for a moment. I suspected that he would have to go through Texas to get to where ever he was going. Unless he was going farther down in Mexico.

"Anywhere in Texas would do. But if you're not heading that way, I'll just find a different ride." I said with a nod.

"Actually, I'm on my way to Dallas. For a Lynard Skynard concert." he said.

"Oh really? Wow, I love Skynard." I said smiling.

Okay, so I had only heard a few songs by the band, but I had to make him think that I actually gave a damn about something he liked! And then he smiled, nodding atsome type of red sports car. It looked clean so that probobly meant it was either his pride and joy, or his father's pride and joy.

"Hop in, then." he said with a wink.

Uh-oh. He was a winker. I rolled my eyes as soon as he turned his back on me to get into his car. I took my pocket-knife out of my boot and slipped it into my bra, but not in the same side as my wallet. I walked over to the car and opened the door, slipping in. The seats were velvet interior, fake ofcourse. And I only knew that because my father owned a company that manufacture faux materials. Fur, leather, velvet, silk, things like that. I had felt actual velvet in my life, and this wasn't it. The "velvet" was red and black and very sharp looking. I had to admit, I liked it. I ran a hand through my dry hair and looked out the window as he put the key in the ignition and took off speedily down the dirt road. Most of the backwards of Mexico were dirt. Which was definetly a disadvantage when you were walking and a car drove by you. It kicked up all sorts of dust that got into your eyes and nose and mouth. Yuck.

"So...Where in Texas are you headed exactly?" he asked as he drove, looking over at the part of my thighs that my short skirt didn't cover.

"El Paso." I answered with a nod.

"Well, thats pretty far away from Dallas."Travis said.

I shrugged. So he wasn't taking me all the way, big deal. It didn't matter to me. I could just hitch with him into Texas and then get a ride with someone else when we got up there. I looked at him.

"Well, I'll just wear out my welcome and then when you kick me out, I'll ride with some other person." I said with a sweet smile.

Once again he was staring at my thighs. I crossed my legs and rolled my eyes. It wasnt out of the ordinary to have guys undressing me with their eyes, but it still got older and older every single time.

"Trust me, I highly doubt you'll be wearing out your welcome by the time we get to Texas." he said, staring at my chest this time.

I shrugged.

"We'll see." was all I said.

After about an hour of just gabbing with him, I found out that he had no girlfriend, an apartment of his own, his own car, a job, and he really cared about his family. He found out that I had a dog when I was little girl. And no, that was not because I wasn't talking. It was because he wouldnt stop talking! I stopped his mouth moving by laying my hand on his thigh. His eyes grew wide and I smiled sweetly, leaning over the cup holders in the center of us as I ran my hand up and down his thigh, feeling his muscles tense.

"Shhhhh..." I whispered.

Alright, I know that this seems so...forward, but come on! This guy was literally making me want to jump out of the sun roof of this car! Okay, so there was no sun roof but I was being driven crazy enough to make one! His suprised expression made me smile.

"I--I'm driving." he said breathlessly, his eyes seeming to widen with every stroke I made.

I leaned back into my seat with a slight shrug, and I smiled at him, looking him up and down like he was doing to me only an hour or so earlier. I smiled and looked out the window. I could hear him breathing heavily and repeatedly muttering something under his breath. I didn't know what, all I knew was that it sounded dire. Then I screeched as he made a really sharp turn on to a road that didn't have any signs. He stopped a ways down the road and I looked back seeing that I couldn't tell where the actul road was. I looked at him and then he lunged himself at me. I squaked loudly as his hand tried making it's way up my skirt.

"Hey!" I hollered shoving his hand back, and pushing him off of me. "Get the hell off me, creep!" I screamed.

"What the hell's your problem? A minute ago, you couldn't keep your hands off me!" he yelled back, all hot and bothered.

"You're like a fucking three year old with ADD!" I yelled back, equally loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"All you know is that I use to have a dog, and I know about your whole God damnpathetic life! You cant even take the hint when I try to sleep!"

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?" I said angrily, but quietly.

"You heard me! Get out of my car!"

"What, youre going to kick me out because I won't jump your bones?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Get the hell out of my car, you stupid bitch!" he yelled, putting his face inches from mine.

I slapped him and ran out of the car, slamming the door with all my might. I stomped away kicking dust after him as he drove away. I followed him until I was back on the actual road and I watched as the red speck drifted out of sight.

"Ass hole!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I knew there was no way that he could hear me, but I was just so mad. I couldn't believe that a guy had actually tried to jump me! I wanted to beat the crap out of them and then completely destroy his dumb car. I was so angry. I hadn't even noticed that an old hippy van was pulling up next to me. I turned, seeing something large out of the corner of my eye and I saw it. A pretty longhaired brunette was rolling down her window and smiling at me.

"Hey. Need a ride?" she said, leaning out.

I could see that there was also guy in the van, driving and watching me. I nodded and the back door was opened by a blonde haired guy. He was really cute. I smiled and hopped in, seeing yet another boy. A dark haired guy with glasses. He smiled at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was comepletely stoned.

"Hey. I'm Pepper." I grinned at them all, sitting down next to the blonde boy.

The girl turned around smiling.

"I'm Erin. Thats Kemper." she said, pointing to the boy with the blue hat that was driving. "Thats Andy." she said nodding towards the cute blonde boy. "And thats Morgan." she finished, pointing to the last boy.

I smiled at them all in turn.

"So, Pepper? Where are you headed?" Kemper said.

"Texas. El Paso to be exact." I said, watching Andy smiling at me.

"Oh, well, we're going to Dallas. Toa Skynard concert. We have an extra ticket if you want to come, and then we can drop you off in El Paso." Andy said.

I blushed slightly but shook my head.

"No, that's alright. I'll just make it to Texas with you guys and then we can go our seperate ways when we get there. I'll hitch with some one else." I said, nodding. "You just dont have any idea how happy I am to get out of this Mexican wasteland."


End file.
